Better in Time
by FlorLee329
Summary: Mejor a su tiempo. Sumida en el dolor de tu abandono una pequeña y frágil luz alumbra la oscuridad de mi corazón... la luz de un nuevo amor... TwoShot, de la serie Dino s Dedicated
1. Ahogada en el dolor

¡Konbanwa!

Vengo de nuevo con una historia de la serie _**Dino´s Dedicated**_, en esta ocasión se trata de un TwoShot, dedicado principalmente a Buttercup. Este fic está basado en la canción de _**Better in Time**_ de Leona Lewis. Espero que les guste a todos, aunque es un poco triste.

**Declaración: **Los personajes de las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuera así habrían muchos universos alternos y en uno de ellos Buttercup sería una emo depresiva que intenta quitarse la vida). Los utilizo sin fines lucrativos, mero entretenimiento.

**Declaración 2: **La canción de _**Better in Time**_ no me pertenece. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Leona Lewis y su disquera.

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno, posible OoC, Amor traicionado, adaptación de _**Better in Time **_a las PPG, TwoShot

**Fic dedicado a: **Dinora-chan

* * *

**Better in Time**

**Shot 1: Ahogada en el dolor**

No puedo soportar el dolor que oprime a mi pecho. Siento que mi pecho arde, al igual que mis ojos, cansados de llorar. Una simple nota… ¿Es todo lo que significa para ti todo lo que pasamos juntos? ¿A caso no me amabas? ¿Qué hay con todas las noches que pasamos juntos? ¿Y las veces que me besaste?... deje todo por ti, abandoné la comodidad que tenía en mi casa, junto a mi familia, solo para ir junto a ti y ¿Esto es lo único que merezco? ¿A caso te importa más lograr salir en un programa de televisión antes que estar conmigo?

Me levanto del suelo. Mis pies descalzos me permiten sentir el exquisito dolor de los vidrios rotos al incrustarse en la planta de mis pies. Aprieto la hoja de papel en la que Butch escribió la nota que dejó en la mesita de cristal –misma que rompí en un ataque de histeria-. Me dirijo al baño de nuestro apartamento. Me siento al borde de la bañera para abrir el agua helada al tiempo que coloco que el tapón en el desagüe.

Puedo ver el recorrido que mis pies siguieron para llegar hasta este lugar marcado con el color escarlata de la sangre que mis pies derraman por los vidrios incrustados. Me pongo de pie de nuevo para caminar hasta quedar enfrente del espejo del baño, para ver mi patética imagen. Mis ojos irritados, mis mejillas rojas al igual que mi nariz, pero hacían contraste con lo pálido del resto de mi piel. El verde de mis ojos resalta por el rojo contorno que los rodea. Mi cabello corto, completamente despeinado –al contrario de cómo lo tenía antes de leer la maldita nota que tengo hecha bola en mi puño.

Mis puños… no me siento cómoda sin sentirlos completamente. Los aprieto con más fuerza antes de destrozar el espejo donde justo antes se había reflejado mi amarga sonrisa. El sonido de los cristales al incrustarse en mis nudillos inunda mis oídos justo antes de escuchar el agua de la bañera al derramarse en el suelo. Me hubiese preocupado con ese sonido, pero ahora no me importa. No me importa nada en lo absoluto.

Me doy media vuelta y siento como nuevos cristales se entierran en la planta de mis pies descalzos. Miro el suelo donde descansan varios trozos de espejo que reflejan pequeños fragmentos de mi horrible apariencia. De seguro por esta apariencia es por la que Butch me abandonó…

No me di cuenta en qué momento me dejé caer de rodillas sobre los cristales del suelo, ni sentí cuando tomé un cristal de suelo y lo lleve hasta mis muñecas, para cortar las venas que pasaban por ellas. Varias goas de sangre cayeron en el charco de agua que comienza a expandirse por todo el baño.

Me levanto sin fuerzas… realmente ya no me queda nada por lo que quiera vivir. Puedo ver la repisa donde Butch y yo pusimos adornos de cristal. ¡Oh cristal! En estos momentos eres tu el único que me hace sentir viva. Pongo mi mano llena de sangre a la orilla de la repisa, para luego jalarla de la pared, dejándola caer sobre mis pies descalzos.

El agua fría de la bañera comienza a borrar la sangre que he dejado escapar de mi cuerpo. Comino hasta la bañera y me introduzco en ella sin tomarme la molestia de quitarme la ropa. En otro tiempo hubiese pensado que es una tontería, pero ahora solo quiero que todo mi cuerpo sienta el frio que está sintiendo mi corazón.

Me sumerjo por completo en el agua. Dejo escapar todo el aire que tenían mis pulmones después de unos segundos.

Quiero morir… definitivamente moriré sin ti…

* * *

**¡Aquí termina el primer Shot de esta historia!**

Bueno… creo que es un capitulo muy corto, pero espero que les guste. Muchas de mis compañeras de clase leyeron el borrador antes de que lo escribiera en la computadora y todas me dijeron que era una historia muy buena, incluso mi amiga Karla lloro cuando la leyó xD

Espero que no se molesten por esta historia triste xD. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios.

¡Felices fiestas!

¡Sayônara!


	2. Mejor a su tiempo

¡Konbanwa!

Aquí vengo con la segunda entrega de este fic. Este es el final de _**Better in time**_, así que será un poco mas largo que el anterior. Gracias a **Ivaaazz0999** y a **Licci-chan** por dejarme reviews en mi historia

**Declaración: **Los personajes de las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuera así habría muchos universos alternos y en uno de ellos Brick seria el mejor amigo de la infancia de Buttercup, y ocultaría con esa escusa el amor que siente por ella). Los utilizo sin fines lucrativos, mero entretenimiento.

**Declaración 2: **La canción de _**Better in Time**_ no me pertenece. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Leona Lewis y su disquera.

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno, posible OoC, Amor traicionado, adaptación de _**Better in Time **_a las PPG, TwoShot

**Fic dedicado a: **Dinora-chan

* * *

**Better in Time**

**Shot 2: Mejor a su tiempo**

Abro los ojos. ¿Dónde estoy? Todo está blanco, pero estoy segura de que no es el cielo, Dios no me habría perdonado por suicidarme.

Recorro el lugar con la mirada, hay maquinas conectadas a mi pecho y nariz. ¿Qué hago aquí?... Puedo ver una bolsa llena de sangre gotear por una manguera, introduciendo el líquido en mi cuerpo. Mis muñecas están vendadas, al igual que mis nudillos.

Me pongo recta en la cama donde me encontraba acostada y vuelvo a recorrer el sitio con la mirada. Parece que estoy en un hospital, pero ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Puedo escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, por lo que dirijo mi mirada hacia el lugar donde se ubicaba la puerta. Puedo ver como su cabello largo y naranja se mece con el viento que entra por la ventana. Sus ojos rojos me ven con seriedad.

_ Ya despertaste, Buttercup_ me dijo con seriedad mientras se introducía a la habitación blanca en la que me encontraba. Su camisa blanca tenía muchas manchas de líquido escarlata, y la parte inferior de su pantalón de mezclilla se veía más oscura, como si estuviera mojada.

_ ¿B-Brick?_ pregunté incrédula_ ¿Qué hace en New York?

_ Vine a visitarte. Al parecer llegué justo a tiempo_ respondió sentándose a mi lado. Justo después de eso me tendió un vaso con café mientras él bebía del suyo. Me quedé callada. No sé que decir. Hace algunos momentos quería morir… pensé que no le importaba a nadie… pensé que no iba a sobrevivir.

_ Br-Brick, yo..._ intenté explicar, pero la puerta se abrió en ese momento y entró una enfermera con una bandeja llena de alimentos.

_ Buenos días, señorita Buttercup_ me saludó con una sonrisa, sin sospechar en lo mas mínimo que había interrumpido algo muy difícil para mí._ Mi nombre es Bubbles Williams_ se presentó dejando la bandeja con comida en una mesa al lado de mi cama_ Mucho gusto_ me extendió su clara mano, esperando a que yo la estrechara.

_ Mucho gusto_ correspondí en un susurro, mientras aceptaba el saludo. Su mirada azul cambio de una expresión amable a una seria, dejando en el pasado su sonrisa amigable.

_ Me gustaría hablar con usted, en privado_ al escuchar eso Brick se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación.

_ ¡E-Espera!_ pedí antes de que él saliera de la habitación_ Él es mi amigo, puede confiar en él_ era la verdad… o parte de ella… es que no quiero estar sola. La señora Bubbles asintió con la cabeza después de unos segundos de duda. Brick cerró sus ojos sangre y caminó de vuelta a la silla al lado de mi cama.

_ Bien, me gustaría escuchar la razón por la que llegó a Urgencias inconsciente y con profundas heridas que le hicieron perder aproximadamente 2 litros de su sangre_ puedo sentir que mi corazón deja de latir por un segundo. Escondo mi mirada en la sombra de mi cabello_ Pero yo no soy la adecuada para escucharla_ terminó de decir levantando mi rostro con la palma de su mano. Con eso me está dando a entender que me harán ir con un psicólogo o psiquiatra. En realidad no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, pero si eso hace sentir mejor a Brick, y reducir un poco mis cargos de conciencia, lo haré sin protestar.

Escucho que Brick se levanta de la silla, por lo que dirijo mi mirada hacia él. Él camina hasta estar al lado de la enfermera y le dice algo al oído. Ella asiente con la cabeza y se separa de mí.

_ Señorita Buttercup, por favor, almuerce enseguida regresamos._ me dijo sonriente antes de caminar hacia la puerta, seguida de Brick. Tengo miedo. No me quiero quedar sola, sé que si lo hago me volveré a dañar.

_ No te preocupes, Butter, regresaré en un momento_ susurró Brick sonriéndome tranquilizadoramente, algo poco común en él. Pude sentir un extraño calor en el pecho, que se recorrió hasta mis mejillas y orejas. Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, pero él no pudo verme, había salido de la habitación.

Cerré los ojos con pesar, lo mejor será no pensar en nada. Abro de nuevo mis ojos para ver la mesita donde descansa la bandeja con mi almuerzo. Unos Hot Cakes, al lado un huevo estrellado con jamón, un vaso con gelatina verde y un jugo de naranja. Lo mejor será almorzar para no preocupar más a Brick. Me volteo sin bajarme de la cama, destapando mis piernas para dejarlas colgando de la cama, mientras dejo la sabana a un lado de mí. Veo mis pies vendados, al igual que mis rodillas y parte de mis piernas. Con esto no podré caminar por algún tiempo. Solo espero que no sea muy grave.

Alcanzo la mesita que sostiene mi almuerzo y la jalo para acercarla más a la cama. Veo de nueva cuenta el _apetitoso_ desayuno y trago un poco de saliva. No tengo nada de hambre. Tomo el baso con jugo de naranja y bebo un poco del contenido dulce. Esta clase de comida no se la deberían dar a un diabético… lo bueno es que yo no lo soy. Dejo de nuevo el vaso al lado del plato con el resto de mi comida. Tomo el cuchillo desechable que habían puesto junto a mi almuerzo y comienzo a cortar en pequeños triángulos los Hot Cakes de mi plato. Tomo el tenedor –también desechable- y con él llevo uno de los trozos hasta mis labios, dispuesta a comerlo, pero siento mi boca de nuevo seca, por lo que dejo el cubierto en el plato nuevamente.

Si Butch no me hubiera abandonado. Si tan solo él no se hubiera ido a buscar su pequeño lugar en la fama. Si solo pudiese regresar el tiempo a los días en que éramos felices juntos. Si pudiese cambiar el hecho de que el _hubiera_ no existe, podría ser feliz. Todos estos pensamientos se acumulan en mis ojos en forma de agua cristalina y salada. Intento retener mi llanto, no quiero llorar, pero una lagrima se escapa de mis ojos y viaja a través de mi mejilla, cayendo en mi pierna en forma de una pequeña gota.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuché cuando Brick entró y caminó hasta mi, para abrazarme con sus reconfortadores brazos. Levanté mi mirada cuando sentí el contacto, para encontrarme con los profundos ojos sangre de mi mejor amigo.

_ Butter, no tienes que pensar mas en ello_ me susurró mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el camino de mi lágrima y me sonreía levemente. No me pude contener. Escondí mi cara en su pecho y comencé a sollozar durante largos segundos.

_ ¡Brick! ¡Perdóname! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Discúlpame! ¡Soy una idiota! ¡Hacerme daño por alguien que no vale es estúpido! ¡Perdón! ¡Brick!_ quería decir mucho más. Quería soltar todo lo que se había acumulado en mi pecho, pero Brick me interrumpió

_No tengo nada que perdonarte. Es a ti a quien tienes que pedir perdón_ me dijo cálidamente mientras levantaba mi mentón con el lomo de su mano. Me sonrió. Eso me tranquilizó, limpie mis lágrimas lentamente

_ Gracias, Brick, si no fuera por ti, yo…

_No me agradezcas…_ me volvió a interrumpir. En su rostro se mostró una expresión seria_… Cuando te den de alta nos iremos a Los Angeles, vivirás conmigo en mi departamento.

_ P-Pero…_ intenté protestar pero me dirigió la mirada llena de dolor

_No aceptaré ninguna protesta. No dejaré que nadie te dañe nunca mas_ me dijo sin despegar su roja mirada de la mía. Fui yo quien rompió el contacto. Brick… se está comportando protector, algo poco común en el.

* * *

El vuelo fue corto, pero lo aproveché para pensar en lo que he de hacer de ahora en adelante. Brick permaneció callado todo el vuelo, creo que estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo. Él silencio se rompió cuando el me habló, justo cuando salimos del aeropuerto.

_Butter, ¿Qué dices si en la noche vamos a cenar? Yo invito_ Fue lo que me dijo, sin verme, mientras me abría la puerta del taxi que había llamado. Esa pregunta me llegó de sorpresa. Sentí mis mejillas arder. Solo pude asentir con mi cabeza.

* * *

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que llegué a Los Ángeles. Mi vida es más sencilla y llevadera junto a Brick, él no me deja preocuparme por los gastos de la casa, dice que para algo es el gerente de la empresa en la que trabaja. Su departamento es muy amplio y sofisticado, como era de esperarse de un joven empresario.

Mi habitación es color roja con blanco, como todas la recamaras, tiene un baño individual, pantalla plana, una cama matrimonial, un sillón de cuero negro y una mesa de centro. El armario es casi del mismo tamaño que el baño y no tengo la necesidad de doblar mi ropa. Es muy lujoso a decir verdad. Nada comparado con mi modesto apartamento de New York.

En este momento estoy sola en la casa, Brick hoy llegará un poco tarde por una reunión del trabajo. Acabo de salir de la ducha y me estoy vistiendo con mi ropa de dormir. Cuando Brick llegue le pediré que vea películas conmigo como lo hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños. Río para mí misma, al recordar que Brick odia las películas de ciencia ficción por que le dan miedo los extraterrestres.

Creo que será mejor ver las películas en la sala de estar. Camino por el pasillo azul que da a las habitaciones. Bajo un escalón al terminar el pasillo y veo la moderna sala de estar azul con negro. Esta tiene 3 sillones de cuero negro, 3 mesitas de centro y una gran pantalla de plasma.

Miro el reloj, son las 7:26 pm, no falta mucho para que Brick llegue del trabajo. Me siento en el sillón de cuero central y tomo el control remoto de la mesita. Será mejor que vea televisión mientras llega. Prendo el gran aparato y comienzo a buscar un canal entretenido. Un programa de chismes llama mi atención, no por los chismes, claro que no, sino por el acompañante de la conductora.

Ese maldito. ¿Solo por estar en un programa de chismes que solo a las amas de casa estúpidas les interesa me abandonaste? Eres un estúpido solo por eso. No puedo creer que solo por ti, escoria inmunda, me lastime al grado de pasar 2 meses en rehabilitación y tener que asistir a terapias psicológicas cada semana. Te odio. Eres un maldito imbécil. Te aborrezco.

_¡Púdrete en el infierno, maldito animal!_ grité enojada con mi simple existencia. Odio a ese animal rastrero, lo odio con toda mi alma, pero no lo puedo dejar de amar. Él es el culpable de que mis padres si quiera me hablen. El es el culpable de todo lo malo que ha ocurrido en mi vida, pero ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarlo?

_¿Qué tal si vemos Happy Tree Friends?_ me pregunto sentándose a mi lado y cambiándole a la televisión con el control remoto. Levanto mi mirada para verlo, ¿Cuándo había llegado?_ Tal vez así dejes de llorar… _ ¿Estoy llorando? ¿Desde cuando? Toco mis mejillas y -en efecto- estaba llorando.

_Lo lamento Brick, no debí haber encendido la TV_ susurré agachando la mirada. Él me dijo sus sentimientos en la cena a la que me invitó el día que llegue a Los Ángeles, me pidió que no lo tomara a mal e incluso me dio la libertad de vivir en un departamento separado del suyo, pero yo me negué y acepté sus sentimientos. No es justo que llore por alguien que no sea él.

_No tienes que disculparte por eso, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras en tu casa. _ comenzó aflojarse la corbata negra que llevaba sobre la camisa roja de vestir con mangas largas_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres que veamos?

_Quería ver alguna película pero no se cual_ limpio mis lagrimas y le sonreí. Eso es lo que el se merece, mis sonrisas… al igual que yo. Merezco sonreír, por que soy feliz junto a él.

* * *

Otro gran día con el psicólogo. Ese pequeño hombre de blancos cabellos siempre me hace reír, parece un duende navideño. Hoy me dijo que me veía mucho mejor, que estaba orgulloso de mi. Eso me hace sentir feliz, hace mucho que no escuchaba eso.

Camino por las calles sin prestar mucha atención a la gente que camina junto a mí. Sonrío, porque soy feliz. Mi suéter verde cubre mis muñecas cicatrizadas y mis pies ya no duelen como hace algún tiempo. Es invierno, y eso me hace feliz. Espero en la esquina a que el semáforo se encienda, pero un lujoso auto negro casi se sube al camellón, por lo que me asusto y doy unos pasos atrás. El auto sigue su rumbo y ni siquiera intenta detenerse a pedir disculpas.

El semáforo se enciende y sigo mi camino un poco indignada. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?... de seguro andaba borracho.

* * *

Es de noche. De nuevo espero a Brick en la sala, a pesar de ser apenas las 5:49 ya está oscuro. Quiero ver las noticias, tal vez a Brick le convenga algo de la nueva empresa que se esta instalando cerca de la suya. Le dejo en unas noticias llamadas CNN, creo que esas son las que Brick ve de vez en cuando. Unas imágenes sobre una marcha pacifica por la legalización de los migrantes en Nuevo México son las que están pasando.

Después de hablar con una mujer morena y con acento un poco extraño (como mexicana), el reportero se despide y la conductora del programa comienza a hablar.

__En otras noticias, el nuevo conductor de Buenos días Los Ángeles, Butch Him, ha muerto en un aparatoso accidente automovilístico. Se dice que la reciente estrella juvenil conducía en estado de ebriedad, lo que provocó que chocara contra un camión que transportaba gas metano. El conductor del camión terminó con quemaduras de tercer grado y se encuentra en terapia intensiva del hospital general.__ No lo puedo creer… ¿Butch murió?... Siento como mis lagrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas_ _La compañía ha decidido utilizar la paga que correspondía al joven para cubrir los gastos médicos que tendrá el chofer del camión. Ya que Butch Him solo había apuntado a una beneficiaria en su contrato, pero no la han localizado. Su nombre es Buttercup Utonio, si la conoce, o sabe de su paradero, favor de llamar al número de teléfono que aparece en pantalla._

Puedo escuchar el sonido de las teclas de un celular al ser presionadas. Volteo mi cabeza y veo a Brick parado en el marco de la puerta viéndola televisión y marcando en su celular.

_ ¿Qué haces? Pregunté viéndolo mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas.

_ Guardo ese número de teléfono, seguro querrás hacer algo con respecto a eso me sonrió viéndome a los ojos_ Deberíamos investigar el lugar a donde llevaran los restos de Butch_ solo asentí con la cabeza. Butch me puso como su única beneficiaria… ¿Por qué a mí? Solo esa pregunta estruja mi corazón con fuerza. Siento que Brick se sienta junto a mí y me rodea con su brazo. Es cálido… Las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos. Abrazo a Brick y escondo mi cabeza en su pecho. Sollozo en silencio. El toca mi cabeza y la acaricia cálidamente. Aun me duele, duele mucho, pero Butch está en un mejor lugar y ahora mi corazón está aprendiendo a amar de nuevo. Lo mejor será ayudar al conductor con tratamiento medico. No necesito dinero, con Brick tengo suficiente.

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

Bien, gracias por haber llegado hasta el final de mi pequeña historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Este capitulo no habría podido ser escrito si no fuera por mi amiga Alejandra-chan (¡Boke-chan!), que comienza a fungir como mi secretaria n_n

Lamento la demora, en realidad no tenia mucho tiempo libre, lo siento n_n.

¡Sayônara!


End file.
